Come for the Ride
Come for the Ride is a song from the fifth season. Lyrics :All your friends on the railway would like you all to see :Just how much fun rockin' on the railway can be :So won't you come along and join them for the ride :Just hang on tight, catch your breath, and come for the ride! :Chorus: :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Watch Duncan go, he can really rock 'n' roll :He can slip, he can slide, he can sway from side to side :So when you hear him coming and you hear his whistle blow :You'd better step aside 'cause he can go go go! :(Chorus) :Now we're really moving, movin' to an' fro :Everyone around shouting "More! More! More!" :Can't get enough, can't get enough of these thrills :And just when you think you can't take anymore :You'd better hang on tight 'cause here we go again :Slip slide come for the ride! :(Chorus) :Now Gordon's in a hurry, 'cause Thomas made him wait :We'll have to go much faster, we really can't be late :Soon the coach was rockin', it swayed from side to side :With the bath water spillin' and a-splashin' inside :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' an' a-reelin' on the railway tonight :(Chorus) :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Come for the ride! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Diesel * BoCo * Daisy * The Diesel * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Bertie * George * Butch * Cranky * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Mrs. Kyndley Episodes * Make Someone Happy * Bye George! * Old Iron * Thomas and the Special Letter * Thomas and Gordon * Paint Pots and Queens * Time for Trouble * Thomas and Stepney * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * Thomas in Trouble * Put Upon Percy * Special Attraction * Thomas and the Trucks * Busy Going Backwards * All at Sea * The Sad Story of Henry * Coal * Thomas and the Rumours * Home at Last * Rock 'n' Roll * Passengers and Polish * A Scarf for Percy * Duncan Gets Spooked * Gallant Old Engine * Trust Thomas * Percy and Harold * Gordon and the Gremlin * A Close Shave * Whistles and Sneezes * Four Little Engines * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * James and the Express * Rusty and the Boulder * Bye George! * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Steamroller * Rusty to the Rescue * Cranky Bugs * The Diseasel * Tenders and Turntables * A Better View for Gordon * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Ghost Train * Wrong Road * Stepney Gets Lost * Fish * Oliver's Find * Thomas and Stepney * Tender Engines * Edward, Gordon and Henry * Percy's Promise Deleted Scenes * Tender Engines - An extended scene of Thomas, Percy, Henry, and Duck going around the three-arch bridge. * Home at Last - A deleted scene of Duncan with a surprised face. * Thomas and Stepney - An alternate shot of Stepney pulling the special train. * Thomas and the Special Letter - An extended scene of the camera panning back from Gordon, Edward, and Percy to Thomas, James, and Henry. * Fish - A deleted scene of Henry passing the beach with the Flying Kipper. * Bye George! - A deleted shot of Gordon entering Callan. * Thomas and the Rumours - An extended shot from Gordon's perspective entering the abandoned tunnel. * Oliver's Find - A close-up shot of Oliver and the mail coaches' wheels. * Busy Going Backwards - An extended shot from Toad's perspective. * Rusty and the Boulder - A deleted shot of Rheneas turning left while being chased by the boulder. * Tenders and Turntables - A deleted scene of James spinning on the turntable. * The Diseasel - A deleted scene of Bill and Ben confronting BoCo. * Thomas and Gordon - A deleted scene of Thomas spinning on the turntable. * Whistles and Sneezes - A deleted scene of Henry sneezing at the boys. Trivia * Much of the footage is sped up. * The Japanese, Spanish, and original versions of this music video show a shot of Percy puffing out of Knapford pulling the post train and an extended shot of Thomas, Percy, Henry, and Duck puffing around the three-arched bridge. * A version without subtitles can be seen on the Happy Holidays VHS. Gallery File:ComefortheRidetitlecard.png|Title card File:Thestonedroppingboys.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady13.jpg File:ThomasandGordon59.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry1.jpg|Edward File:ThomasandtheTrucks24.jpg File:ThomasandtheTrucks43.JPG File:TendersandTurntables8.jpg File:WhistlesandSneezes14.png File:WhistlesandSneezes15.png File:TheFlyingKipper29.jpg|Henry File:ACloseShave19.png File:TheDiseasel13.png File:TheDiseasel14.png File:TheDiseasel15.png File:WrongRoad12.png File:AScarfforPercy51.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor26.png File:StepneyGetsLost29.png|Stepney File:TimeforTrouble13.png File:NoJokeforJames10.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain22.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain25.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain29.png File:TrustThomas23.png|Thomas File:TenderEngines3.jpg File:TenderEngines4.jpg File:FourLittleEngines1.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel7.jpg File:HomeatLast2.jpg File:Rock'n'Roll.jpg File:PassengersandPolish4.jpg File:GallantOldEngine2.jpg File:RustytotheRescue52.png File:RustytotheRescue53.png File:ThomasandStepney3.jpg File:ThomasandStepney12.jpg File:ThomasandStepney45.JPG File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter6.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter19.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter20.jpg File:PaintPotsandQueens7.jpg File:Fish.jpg File:CrankyBugs10.jpg File:GordonandtheGremlins6.jpg File:ByeGeorge!20.jpg File:ByeGeorge!21.jpg File:ByeGeorge!23.JPG File:ThomasandtheRumours18.JPG File:ThomasandtheRumours3.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards8.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards9.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards20.jpg File:RustyandtheBoulder2.jpg File:RustyandtheBoulder18.png File:RustyandtheBoulder19.png File:RustyandtheBoulder20.png File:RustyandtheBoulder21.png File:RustyandtheBoulder22.png File:RustyandtheBoulder23.png File:NightTrain.png File:OldIron47.png File:JamesandtheExpress32.png File:RustytotheRescue8.png File:BusyGoingBackwards.JPG Category:Songs